Taken for a walk
by Kiba Inuzuka247
Summary: It is Kiba Inuzuka's first day of high school and he is down about not being with his faithful furry best friend..But he finds out soon that his dog isn't the only person that will be taking him for a walk.LOLOL get it? Anyway,first fanfic.So be gentle.
1. Chapter 1

Taken For a Walk.

Story by Kiba Inuzuka247

Disclaimer:I do not own ANY characters nor do I own the Naruto Series.

First fanfic.

Chapter: 1

Kiba pulled into the high school's parking lot in his lime green Kawasaki Ninja ZX-6R he parked right up front on the side walk,Naruto walked up to him and smiled. "First day at school is going to be pretty ball busting." Kiba sighed and took off his full faced helmet. "Yeah,especially since Akamaru has to stay at home." Naruto laughed as he remembered his dog lovin pal who used to sneak Akamaru in class by hiding him in his jacket and then letting him out at recess when they were younger and in elementry and middle school now in high school it would be too much to handle,plus he already got busted by his mom and sis and he didn't want to have to deal with them chewing his ear off about cut the engine off and walked with Naruto to the entrance of the noticed Kiba still being down and he put his arm around him. "Dude come on! This is high school man,you should be 't worry about AKamaru he is with a vet after all..." Kiba smiled. "Yeah but we never been apart..This is the first time in our whole lives that I never had him with me...It just feels...Scary...Weird...A whole bunch of things." He looked at his friend who was giving him a 'Bitch please...suck it up' laughed and then so did Naruto. "But I'm good though..I'm sucking it up,don't worry." Naruto took his arm off of Kiba and said. "Good."

They stopped at their lockers and got their books and supplies,and started looking at the others teens in the halls...Specifically knew Naruto his whole life and Naruto always had a girl...Or was looking at one...Being the pranking attention seeker that he though had bad luck with love and girls,which just made him concentrate more on his dog,and Naruto was eying a girl with pink hair whom he ALWAYS had a crush on,even since they were kids,Kiba saw a girl who held her books close to her chest and looked really really nervous around the crowd of teens,her face was red and her posture was as if she was trying to make herself smaller so she could either disappear or not to draw attention to 's mouth slightly opened and then to a grin,as he saw the most cutest and definately the most shyest girl he ever seen,which made his heart bell startled Kiba out of his and Naruto walked along with the rest of the students to their and Naruto entered English Class,Naruto saw the number 1 person to sit next to and he literally ran full sprint to get the seat next to Sakura whom he had never had a chance to ask out...Nor had the courage grinned at his friend's craziness and soon found a spot on the back row..Then the same girl that he was looking at in the hall came in and Kiba's grin grew wider (if that were possible).She looked around nervously and her face was red from it as she tried to find a seat,Kiba waved her to the seat next to flushed more as she quickly walked over to him,thanful that she found someone nice enough to offer a seat.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hinata hurriedly walked across the room and sat down. Kiba smirked and leaned his chair back his green and black Kawasaki textile motorcycle jacket was unzipped,underneath it he wore a black t-shirt, he also wore green cargo pants with black DC placed her notepad down on the table and started getting a pen and pencil,Kiba placed his elbows on the table and leaned foward towards the front of the class,but his head turned to her and his smirk turned into a friendly smile. "Hi,I'm Kiba Inuzuka." "Hello..I'm Hinata Hygua." came the feminine whisper soft reply,she gave a small smile and relaxed alitttle at Kiba's body language,posture,and behavior was warm and welcoming. Kiba's heart felt warm when she smiled,and her voice was then a man came into the class,he had brown hair and wore slacks with a long sleeve shirt and a sport jacket,he smiled at the class and said, "Good morning class..I am your English teacher Iruka Umino," he turned to write his name on the board. "and we will be discussing homonyms and antonyms today and homework will most likely be a essay which I will discuss later."

Iruka then turned around and wrote on the board everything he needed to get started,as he did Kiba groaned and slumped foward he frowned and grumbled, "I HATE essays." He reluctantly opened his binder and prepared to take giggled slightly and covered her small mouth with frowned, "I never was good at essays...Language and Grammar I can keep up with but it's something about...I don't know how to explain it I just don't like essays...Figures he would surprise me with one." Hinata smiled brightly. "I actually like essays." Kiba's head lifted up slightly. "Really?" Hinata nodded and smiled,her face having a soft red tint. Suddenly,Kiba changed back into his warm behavior and brightened up with a big grin. "Well maybe you can help me out with essays then." Hinata's face went bright red and she bit her lip,averted her gaze to the table,and she fidgeted with her hands unable to muster up a answer but wanting to answer with all of her heart to say yes,but she couldn't all of her focus was lost and and was vented out through her fidgeting hands. Kiba worriedly panicked that he might have scared her, "I mean you don't have to if you don't want to I-" He was cutt off by Hinata who said, "N-n-n- no it's alright...I want to help you..."

There was a long pause,Hinata couldn't figure out what made her do that,perhaps it was the fact that she was scared that she might have lost the person that was so nice to her or maybe it was his lost and wanting to find a home puppy dog looks that made her so yes so suddenly and without thinking. Kiba gave out a sigh of relief and his mouth quickly formed a big toothy grin. Hinata giggled and blushed red. "HINATA!" Hinata jumped and squeaked from her name being yelled out,she looked and saw Iruka with a stern look on his shrunk her shoulders and quietly whispered. "Yes,sir?" Iruka's features softened at the shy girl,and repeated the question, "What is the antonym for 'Surrender'?" Hinata's face flushed red as she felt all the attention of the room fall on her and it felt greater and greater until she finally whispered, "R-r-Resist." Iruka smiled. "Yes that's good," He then proceded to write resist on the board as an example. "Now what else class?"

* * *

A/N:Sorry,for the short chapters...I'm just trying to get everything in order for now.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Turns out Iruka did give everyone an essay so Hinata and Kiba planned out when they will work on it was Monday and they decided to do it tomorrow on Tuesday at his house around walked along with Naruto in the hallway towards the Kiba opened the door Naruto winced at the bright afternoon sunlight. "It Burns us!" Naruto whispered harshly,as he put his hand over his laughed as he did the same,he was about to speak when Naruto bursted out,"MAN! I got a shit load of Math work to do...Decimals,Computions and most hated enemy.I mean seriously how the fuck can adding and subtracting be more complicated than devision or multiplying?"

Kiba shrugged,digging for his 's eyes narrowed as he saw the motorcycle keys. "Dude that thing is going to kill you one day," Naruto truly was scared of motorcycles for some reason no matter how much Kiba tried to convince him. "I mean why don't you ride in my car? or Saskue's? Or hell even Shikimaru's car is even better." Kiba looked over to Naruto's car which was a Ford Mustang GT black with white saw Kiba looking at his first car and one of his most beloved things. "Girls love it," Naruto said in a melodic singsong voice,almost in a mocking tone. "Plus y'know it's got A/C and Uh..Oh yeah thats right a seat belt." Kiba laughed at his friend's antics in trying to down his motorcycle,but he was so used to it;it didn't bother him as much. "Look," Kiba huffed, "I just love motorcycles ok? More miles per gallon,cheaper,more fun an-"

"And higher insurance," countered the scowled,getting lifted his hand up, "I'm just saying..It's dangerous man."

"Yeah,yeah." replied Kiba,walking towards his first vehicle and first love.

Kiba got on his bike,first zipping up his jacket then he started putting his gloves on. "Want to hang out later?" Naruto asked,watching his friend. "Me and Shikimaru might hang out,y'know play some games at my house."

Kiba squinted at Naruto because of the sunlight,Kiba smiled and said, "Nah,I got to go home to see Akamaru and then I got to go to work...Maybe this weekend."  
"All ." Replied the blonde who started walking off to his pulled his full faced helmet on and started the engine,he then looked over his shoulder to make sure it was clear,cause he parked on the sidewalk of the school and he didn't want anyone close behind him that he wasn't aware they backed up once he started his then looked for and smiled behind his helmet and revved the engine a good three times before driving off.

Kiba zoomed down the freeway and luckily traffic wasn't that pulled the clutch in and shifted up into 6th gear and then released the smiled he loved riding his motorcycle,it felt so free,relaxing,fun,and when you ride aggresively it can feel to mention it feels great having the wind blown on you especially in cool October.

He slowed down as he got off the freeway,taking the back roads to his family's house which were paved roughly compared to the other parts of his sat straight as he slowed down to 20 MPH on the lone road to his house.

Kiba pulled into the gravel driveway,he put his kickstand down and got off his bike,he then opened the gate to his 5 acre property that his family lives on and runs their family pet adoption shelter.

The once peacfully quiet dogs became loud and excited as their beloved dogtrainer,master,and friend came into the garage Kiba parked his motorcycle on the red shop mat next to a a red six shelved garage was average sized fitting about two cars,but all it had was piles and piles of dog food all along the walls of the right the left side were extra cages,and the back of the garage were the back door was had a shelf were dozens of leashes and collars of different sizes were hung. He cut the engine off,took off his helmet,gloves,and jacket,leaving them on the white desk next to the toolbox at the back of the that he will be greeted by his furry best friend who might scratch up his gear...Not to mention then walked through the door located on the left side of the garage which led to the kitchen.

Sure enough as soon as he stepped over the threshold he was mauled by his best friend. "A- Akamaru! DUDE! stop! OK,ok I missed you too boy!" Kiba laughed as his furry friend licked all over him,his giant paws on Kiba's chest.

Kiba hugged Akamaru tightly. "Yeah boy I missed ya." He said softly,closing his eyes and petting his dog.

Akamaru then get off of Kiba,but was still excited nonethless,his tail constantly hitting the smiled down at his beloved dog.

"Time to go to work." Kiba said as Akamaru sniffed his clothes vigrously,taking in the scents of everywhere he went.

Once Kiba was sure Akamaru wouldn't jump on him anymore after the third time or so Kiba went back to the garage and took his motorcycle gear and put them in his room,Akamaru following him every step of the walked to the kitchen,opening the fridge he looked up and down searching for a snack,he grabbed an apple from the fresher and took a bite of barked,Kiba looked down to see his dog looking up at him with soulful eyes,Kiba smirked knowing full well what Akamaru bit off a piece of apple and tossed it to Akamaru who caught it square in his mouth,chewed it fast and swallowed.

"Jesus Christ boy at least taste the damn thing." Kiba said,taking another bite out of his,he walked to the shelf next to the stove and opened it,taking out three pans and two pots he started to prepare the special Inuzuka dog food which was Akamaru's favorite.

Kiba looked at the Inuzuka Dog Cookbook that they kept all of their secret or just normal recipes for their beloved traced his finger over the ancient pages until he found a quick and easy recipe.

**Ingredients:6 cups water**

**1 pound ground turkey**

**2 cups brown rice**

**1 teaspoon dried rosemary**

**1/2 (16 ounce) package frozen broccoli, carrots and cauliflower combination**

**Directions:Place the water, ground turkey, rice, and rosemary into a large oven. Stir until the ground turkey is broken up and evenly distributed throughout the mixture; bring to a boil over high heat, then reduce heat to low and simmer for 20 minutes. Add the frozen vegetables, and cook for an additional 5 minutes. Remove from heat and cool. Refrigerate until using.**

"What do you think boy? Sounds good?" Kiba said,turning to Akamaru.

It is well known that long ago the Inuzuka clan bonded very closely to dogs,over the generations they bred their own dogs,making them live longer,grow bigger and shockingly be able to understand them..However,only Inuzuka's can communicate with all dogs,not just their own breed.

"Yeah,but you better hurry." Akamaru said,gently whining.

"Why? What's wrong?" Kiba said,sounding worried.

Akamaru growled playfully. "CAUSE I'M HUNRGY AS HELL!"

Kiba laughed,placing a hand on the giant dog's head. "Ok,boy.I'm not going to lie though I am too."


End file.
